The Long Game
by theirongiant6
Summary: When a young Roman Torchwick awakens in a dark shack with his semblance finally unlocked, what he least expected was for his day to get even weirder. With a much more powerful semblance, Roman will meet new people and fight alongside them in a new, rarely-told story of a stronger Roman, and his history on Remnant. (Based lightly on "The Gamer")
1. Chapter 1: Level One

**Authors Notes:**

 **Credit to life-writer on tumblr** **for the cover art. If they want it down, then let me know! Also, formatting on this site is terrible, so all my fancy spacing things are gone... so enjoy 'horizontal lines' everywhere!  
**

* * *

 **Level One**

Headaches. I've been having them for a few days now, and they're really getting annoying. Life is hard enough, it always has been, but I've been getting weird thoughts. Visions of people I didn't know, in places I'd only heard of. By now I thought I'd gotten used to all the crazy shit that had started happening to me. Thought I might've finally gone insane.

Waking up in a dark shack, though? Couldn't say that's a daily occurrence, to be sure. I slowly sit up, sighing deeply and running a hand through my hair in a haze of exhaustion. It's still there, thankfully, since being bald or something would not have surprised me at this point. I look around, the sounds of nature outside only making things weirder, when-

* * *

 **Welcome to the Game!**

 **You have been chosen by** **ę͜ń̶͝͝t̸̸̛̀͡ḑ̷̶̀͜l̀h͢n̶̴͠͠͏f̷̀̕͢͞a͏̵̸͢͢l͜҉͡o̡̢͘͠** **  
** **to experience and change the world around you how you see fit!**

 **To continue, please speak aloud or think the word 'Continue'!**

* * *

…

What.

Blinking, I wave my pale hand in front of my face with narrowed eyes, trying to dispel the strange text box in front of me. It's a blue, two-dimensional box, and moves wherever my eyes are looking. The Game? This is certainly a weird dream… but I decide to humor it, if only for now.

 _Continue,_ I think, watching the text box grow larger and add new text.

* * *

 **Well Done!**

 **Shown below is your statistics, which you can see again by speaking aloud or thinking the word 'stats,' 'sheet,' or 'statistics!'**

* * *

 **STATISTICS**

 **Name: Roman Torchwick**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 100/100  
AP: 170/170  
AURA: 110/110**

 **Title: Petty Thief**

 **STR: 9 + 0**

 **DEX: 16 + 0**

 **CON: 10 + 0**

 **WIS: 11 + 0**

 **INT: 14 + 0**

 **CHA: 16 + 0**

 **LUC: 20 + 0**

 **Free Points: 0**

* * *

...Firstly, 'Petty Thief?' I am surely better than that! I've pickpocketed… well, a few people, at least! I'd certainly say that's alright!

Secondly,

WHAT.

Okay, is… is this one of those 'lucid dreams' where you're fully aware of your surroundings and that everything's a dream? I certainly didn't picture it like this! Waking up in a shack and being told that, in video game terms, I'm utter shit at practically everything! This isn't my semblance, it couldn't be. Semblances are quirks, one little thing, this-

* * *

 **Moving on, your skills and abilities! To view any skill or ability in more detail, speak aloud or think 'show' followed by the skill or ability's name! To return to this table, speak aloud or think 'skills,' or 'abilities!'**

* * *

 **SKILLS AND ABILITIES**

 **Aura LV 1  
Observe LV 1  
Pickpocket LV 1  
Sneak LV 1**

* * *

 **Not too many…  
Feel free to fix that by trying new and exciting things, reading books, or watching others! The only limit is your imagination, for the most part! To continue, 'Observe' the door!**

* * *

Okay… if I could stop being interrupted from my own thoughts for five seconds, that would be amazing. Reading over this new textbox with a sigh, I slowly stand from my position on the hard floor and look around. A small, dark shack, with a low wooden ceiling and what equates to a blanket where I had slept. Now the intense ache in my back actually makes a bit more sense.

Doing what the text box says, despite my better judgement, I look towards the door. It's wooden, just like the shack, obviously, but it seems loose on its hinges. Light pours in through the wide opening between the door and the doorway, as if whoever had built this place had accidentally cut the door slightly too small. There is no knob, but also nothing keeping it closed. I can easily just push it open and leave.

* * *

 **Good!**

 **Your use of 'Observe' has caused it to level up! Observe the door again.**

* * *

Watching the textbox disappear just as I finish reading, I sigh. Looking at the door, I notice the same as before… but near the bottom is a white string, leading from the door and across the floorline to…

"Okay, what in the _hell_ is happening?" I ask myself, walking over to the _loaded pistol_ buried halfway into the far wall. Carefully, I untie the string and take the gun, looking it over with wide eyes. This is heavier than what I imagined a gun would feel like, and yet… I shake my head and close my eyes. Just a dream, no matter how realistic.

* * *

 **Be sure to observe everything you can! Activate skills and abilities by performing the specified action, which you can find by looking into their details. Most are self-explanatory, but certain abilities will require stranger actions, thoughts, or spoken words to perform.**

* * *

 **You have received a Quest!**

 **R.T. Phone Home!  
-Discover where you are.**

 **Rewards: 5000 XP - 100 Lien - "Inventory" Ability**

* * *

Each window only closes just as I finish reading, another weird quirk, and I rub my face. "Fine, fine, we're doing this," I mutter, looking down at myself. Ugh. I'm wearing what is basically some goth's clothes, with a black shirt and white pants. Black sneakers, too… Such awful style. Shaking my head, I fiddle with the gun's safety. It doesn't even have labels, and I've never been very good with guns… so I flip it to one setting, aim at the floor, and pull the trigger.

Only for the trigger to stop abruptly.

Makes sense that the gun would be off safety in the trap… Sighing, I jam the gun into my pants and hide it with my shirt, then push the door open and step out. A blinding light hits me, making me cover my eyes.

Adjusting to the light at an annoyingly slow speed, I'm finally able to see my surroundings.

"I am in the middle of the forest," I say to myself, in utter disbelief. "I am… in the middle… of a _forest._ "

Hunching over and putting my head in my hands, I take a moment to collect myself. I'm in the middle of a forest. In the middle of nowhere. _A FOREST._ I've never even been outside of Vale! Why would I be, there's nobody around, no use for lien, and then there's Grimm…

Whatever. Whatever! I'll just… start walking. Checking my pants, I am totally unsurprised to find a lack of wallet, mine or otherwise, nor any lien. Just yesterday I was sitting pretty, writing up my application, and collecting the lien to buy a weapon! Collecting as in pickpocketing. Obviously.

There's no trail, just an open field around the shack I'd woken up in. Then trees. So many goddamn trees. I shake my head and set off in a totally random direction, hoping to all there is to hope to that 'LUC' means luck and that '20' is a high score. Reminded of that, I narrow my eyes.

"Sheet," I announce to the open air as I walk, opening up the text box in front of me again. Curious, I grab at the box and try to move it… to no avail. There's a new button in the bottom right, though, and touching it closes the menu. Alright…

"Luck."

* * *

 **LUC: Luck! Random chance! The higher the score, the luckier you get! Higher dice rolls, better chances for critical damage, and better loot! Luck does not affect most skills and abilities directly, but those that have a percentage chance of working are mildly buffed based on 2% of your luck score. (Currently 0.4%)**

* * *

Is that going to appear every time I say the damn word? "Just my luck," I test, with the intention of not opening a menu. I'm… pleasantly surprised to find no menu in my face, and smirk as I push my hands into my pockets.

"Alright… Show Sneak, show Pickpocket, show Aura."

* * *

 **Sneak  
LV 1  
Passive: Move (5+LV+DEX)% quieter. (22%)  
Active: Move (10+2LV+DEX)% quieter. (28%)  
Activation: Think of, mouth, or speak the word 'sneak.'  
Cost: 20 AP/Minute**

 **Pickpocket  
LV 1  
Passive: You have a (50+LV+0.5DEX)% chance of pickpocketing your target. (59%)  
Active: You have a 100% chance of successfully pickpocketing your next target.  
Activation: Think of, mouth, or speak the word 'pickpocket.'  
Cost: 50 AP**

 **Aura  
LV 1  
Passive: Each level increases AURA by 10.  
Active: HP damage is converted to AURA damage.  
Activation: Activate your aura as normal.  
Cost: 1 AURA/Hour + (50-LV)% HP damage (49%)**

* * *

Damn. Useful, but whatever 'AP' stands for is apparently an annoyingly finite resource. 'DEX' is-

* * *

 **DEX: Dexterity. Agility. The higher the score, the more flexible, careful, and fast you are! Better reaction times, quicker sprints, better aim, and wonderful dancing skills! Dexterity directly affects certain skills and abilities, while also increasing your movement speed and reaction times. (Currently 8% and 4% respectively)**

* * *

Okay. Okay. Good information, I guess, but not exactly what I was aiming for seeing right this second. _AP. A. P._ Ugh. Whatever it is, it's incredibly useful and running out would probably be a bad idea. Since I'm not doing anything dangerous, I may as well activate my aura, maybe level it a few times.

Plus, who knows, maybe AP also stands for 'Aura Points' or something.

I sigh lightly as the familiar orange glow envelops me for just a single moment. I had to learn my aura from a goddamn street urchin for some lien, but it's served me well since. Plus, it apparently makes me immune to all harm until my AURA hits zero, I'd assume.

It doesn't really matter, and the added bonus of feeling stronger is certainly welcome. Trekking through the woods like this would probably mess up my hair without aura, too! I need to find a mirror, now that I think about it. Will I, Roman Torchwick, thief and Huntsman, look like a common thug due to this… this… Game?

Er, wait. This is a dream. Why should I worry about that? I mean, I'd usually want to make sure I look perfect, even in a dream, but, well..

Being lost in the woods is, oh, I don't know, _distracting?_ It's definitely the least sensical dream I've ever had, and in the last week I've had dreams about ice cream, roses, and-

 _Snap!_

...That was not me. That was definitely not me, given that the sound was about ten feet behind me, and followed up with a deep, rumbling growl. I am _not_ going to die in a dream, damn it. Reaching into my pants, I pull out the pistol, flip the safety off, and spin on a dime, immediately spotting a white skull and glowing red-

* * *

 **Grimm come in all shapes and sizes, and upon death, they supply you with XP and Lien based on their level. In this first encounter, you are going to face a Beowolf. These Grimm are fast, but relatively weak and fragile. Try shooting it now!**

* * *

I fall backwards, tripping on a branch and waving my hand in front of my face to try to dispel the textbox as the massive creature pounces on top of me. It roars and pulls back a massive claw, preparing to maul me, when I shift the gun and fire blindly, emptying the entire clip into its hide. With a whimper, the creature goes limp on top of me, and the textbox glows impatiently in front of my eyes.

If I had a bullet left I'd probably shoot myself right about now.

As the Grimm fades, I collect myself and ignore my racing heart, carefully climbing to my feet with aching joints. This feels entirely real, up to the rancid smell of the Grimm's decaying fur. I wave my hand in front of my nose and cringe, trying to dismiss the smell as I walk away. This… this isn't a dream, is it?

I don't think it is… and that is making me panic far less than I expected.

A now much lighter and empty gun in hand, I sigh. Still no idea where I am, or if I even look as devilishly handsome as I should. Thanks to the wonderfully helpful textbox popping up, I had to use every bullet to avoid death, so I may have to develop a 'running' skill if any more Grimm pop up.

...But maybe they won't. I exit the treeline and step onto a dirt trail, having arrived right at a three-way intersection. Signpost included! Apparently, I'm between Vale, some village, and Mountain Glenn. With that subway system in place, and the fact that everything on the surface is a ghost town, why would anyone take the dirt road?

* * *

 **Quest Updated!**

 **\- COMPLETED: Discover where you are.  
** **\- Make your way to Vale.**

* * *

Well, I guess today's my lucky day. Or, rather, it would be, had I not woken up in a shack and nearly been killed immediately. I turn and put my pistol back into my pants, starting to walk down the dirt path. My head is pounding by this point, and not just from the close call with the Grimm. There's a phrase, in my voice, that just won't leave my mind.

 _"Isn't it past your bedtime?"_

Is this a dream? Just some screwed up, realistic dream? Why else would I be thinking that…? I smirk out of habit, running a hand through my hair. Probably just some side effect, or something. Feeling the headache subside, I keep walking, and Beacon Tower eventually fades into view above the treeline.

I must be due south of the city, then. Knowing the general layout, that'd put me right up to the entrance of the industrial district. Perfect! Once I get there, I suppose it'll be time for the next quest…?

The walls of the city slowly come into view, and I jam my hands into my pockets with a smirk. If this is really just some strange semblance, then maybe I can finally…

I pause at the gates, before walking inside uninhibited. The walls haven't been used to keep anything but Grimm out since the Great War, given anyone who passes through is usually some merchant, traveler, or Huntsman. Besides, this is the gate to the industrial district.

Abandoned is certainly one way to phrase it, glancing at the empty street.

* * *

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Reward: 5000 XP - 100 Lien - "Inventory" Ability Unlocked**

* * *

 **Level Up!**

 **Reward: 50 HP - 80 AP - 50 AURA - 5 Free Points**

* * *

Dismissing the boxes, I smile and think, _Inventory._ As expected, a menu appears, listing off my belongings, including my wallet, the ID cards within, my application, and a whopping 910 Lien. Testing, I pull the gun from my pants and bring it up to the box, feeling it disappear from my hand.

That'll be a fun trick…

I close the menu and grin, walking through the streets with new vigor. If I keep finding quests, levelling up, and unlocking new abilities, I'll be unstoppable. I'll finally be able to do everything I've wanted to do, and… and…

I pause as an intimidating figure turns a corner up ahead, swiftly walking. Immediately squinting, I feel a flip switch in my mind, and 'Observe' activates… giving me more information than I thought it would. It's a woman, and as she approaches, I notice her cloak, and beneath that… her stunning, silver eyes.

Above her head I see text, which slowly comes into focus as she walks.

 **[Savior of Remnant]  
Summer Rose**


	2. Chapter 2: An Early Summer

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **Hey folks. Formatting is still annoying on this site, but hopefully I can figure things out. This one's longer than the last one, hope you enjoy, please leave a review and let me know how it is!**

* * *

 **An Early Summer**

 **[Savior of Remnant]  
Summer Rose**

Why does that name sound familiar? Summer Rose… like the roses in my dreams? Savior of Remnant…

I'm just a goddamn 'Petty Thief' despite spending my entire life working as a thief! So… what in the absolute hell has this woman done to get _that_ title? I dig my hands into my pockets and move aside as she approaches, not even seeming to notice me, as most 'heroes' tend not to.

The woman's white cloak flicks in the breeze as she passes me, and I feel myself turning, my eyes following her movements. She's walking with determination, but her fists are clenched and her head held low.

" _Hey, Mom. I'm sorry I haven't come by in a while."_

Shit. Shit, my head feels like it's being stabbed, to the point where I can't even move. There's a gravestone, silver eyes, roses…

Fuck.

* * *

 **You have received a Quest!**

* * *

 **Thus Kindly I Scatter.**

 **\- Follow Summer Rose.**

* * *

 **Reward: ?**

* * *

I close the window even as further question marks appear, shaking my head and grumbling to myself. Shit. I have a weird semblance, sure, but the Savior of Remnant? I am not getting myself into that mess. I can't. With one last look, I grit my teeth and turn. I'm _not_ getting involved with that.

* * *

 **Are you sure you wish to deny this Quest?**

 **Failure Penalties: Summer Rose dies.**

* * *

...Fuck.

Stopping, I lower my head and rub my face. I'm actually going to have to do this, aren't I? Okay, I'm only sixteen, just discovered my semblance, and my weapon is an empty gun. I can deny this, and feel totally fine about it! It's not me who's going to die! If I follow her, I'll just be food for the next Grimm!

The text box blinks annoyingly, awaiting an answer. Summer Rose dies. Shit, I'm a thief, I'm not supposed to hold someone's life in my hands! I'm not- ugh.

"You are going to kill me. My own semblance," I mutter to the textbox, turning and quickly following the now distant cloaked woman. The box fades, and I growl. Fine, fine. If I go up to her, warn her maybe, then she won't die, and I can go on my way.

Not that I know what kills her, or when. Wonderful idea, me.

I speed up my steps, looking down at the dirt road beneath me and fidgeting. I don't have any Dust, I don't have a real weapon, I barely have any Lien, and my semblance is trying to kill me. Clearly I am the best choice for this 'Summer Rose.'

I should really take up drinking.

 _Shing!_

Green eyes meet silver. Wide and hesitant, meeting frightened and heartbroken.

"O-Oh. I…"

I swallow hard and stare down at the near blindingly white _spike_ an inch from my throat. Summer quickly pulls her poleaxe away and I watch as it collapses down into a small white baton.

"I… I'm so sorry!" She continues, dropping the baton and bounding over to wrap her arms around me. Needless to say, two near-death experiences in a day is a bit… oh, I don't know, shocking?

"It's fine…?" I respond hesitantly, raising an eyebrow and watching the older woman pull away and walk over to collect her weapon.

"I thought you were someone else, that's all… I'm very sorry! Really! I - oh gosh, I… I should be going!"

"No!" I interject, with a bit more vigor than intended. She's going to die if I let her leave, so excuse me for trying to be proactive! Who am I even justifying myself to? "I… am… going to be headed that way, and I'd certainly appreciate protection! I have Lien, before you ask…"

* * *

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have unlocked the new Skill:**

 **Lie  
Passive: Make your lies (5+0.25CHA+LV)% more believable (10%)  
Active: Make your lies (10+0.5CHA+2LV)% more believable (20%)  
Activation: Think of, mouth, or speak the word 'lie.'  
Cost: 50 AP**

* * *

...How did I not start with that skill?

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, I'm in a huuuge hurry!" Summer responds, bowing her head deeply. "I'm sure with Lien you could certainly purchase a seat on a guarded carriage! Please don't-"

"Yeah, no no no, don't have the time," I explain, putting my hands in my pockets and faking a disinterested sigh. "See, I don't have a weapon, and while I'd love to sit in a crowded, bumpy, disgusting _box_ for several hours, I'm in a hurry too. We're both in a hurry, I'm an unarmed civilian, you have a giant collapsible weapon, you can see where this is going!"

"B-but… I…" Summer fidgets, apparently unable to find a good reason not to let me come along.

"Up-up-up," I start, raising a finger up, "I'm coming along. Even if you have to split to do some Huntress mission - since it's pretty obvious that's what you are - then at least lead me until we split ways, yeah?"

"...Uh…" Summer blushes, her cheeks a gentle pink, which I definitely don't find adorable. "Well, I… suppose that's reasonable! I'm going to be walking to Shade Academy, which is… um… far. So…"

"Got it. That's where I'm headed," I lie, grinning and walking ahead, making the woman follow after me. "I'd take one of those new civilian airships, but I have Lien, not a mansion and ten cars, if you get what I'm saying. Besides, it's not like a teenager could really afford anything like that, unless he were a Schnee."

"You're a teenager...?" Summer asks me as we walk, the woman quickly catching up and hopping up to my side. "You're very tall, and… you aren't scared to be walking so far alone?"

Glancing over to her, I once again wonder if I look how I usually do. I've seen my hair, orange as usual, and about the same length… but I better not be ugly. I worked hard to look good, damnit. "Oh, I've done my fair share of walking before, and you learn how to look a bit older when you do what I do…"

"What you do?" Summer asks, frowning and speeding up to keep up with my longer legs.

"Purloin commodities from those not in need of them," I respond dutifully, smirking over at the woman and shrugging my shoulders.

"...You steal things...?"

"Not exactly. That's what I'm headed to Shade Academy for, anyway. It's the oasis in the sands, home of the accepting and the brave, the _perfect_ place to have a fresh start!"

"I… okay." Summer accepts, seeming to believe me out of principle. For the Savior of Remnant, she's a little too naive… "What's your name, then? I'm Summer," she continues, smiling gently to me and continuing to walk.

"Roman Torchwick," I respond with a grin, wishing I had woken up with some kind of hat to take off. "You can just call me Roman. It's a pleasure, truly."

"Roman… that's… a nice name," she responds with a brighter, softer smile. "Have you gone to an academy before...? Signal, maybe...?"

"No, no, I'm afraid I've not the semblance for that place," I lie cooly, even if my eye twitches out of sheer frustration. Apparently I needed a damn guardian to even think of applying to Signal, and I was too young to know I could just pay some slob to sign off on my papers, come to a little interview, and then leave with a full wallet.

"Oh? There's more to a Huntsman than his semblance, Roman," Summer begins to lecture, smiling as we walk. She really loves smiling for some reason, and it's only slightly annoying me.

"Oh, like what? A weapon that you make out of money from your own pocket, and the lien to afford tuition? _That's_ what makes a Huntsman. Money that his parents own. That's. It."

"...Do your-"

"No!" I stop her, holding a fist up. "No, let me stop you right there, my parents don't have money, because I have no parents. No parents, no money, no _job,_ means no luxurious hunting career. I can hope all I want, but they don't make a Huntsman past the age of seventeen, lady."

"The academies aren't the only way to become a Huntsman, Roman... You can submit an application with Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, and he can officially title you one."

"Right… and where do I get my weapon? My years of training? What, am I assumed to have learned that all… naturally?"

"Well, no," Summer continues, biting her lip and pulling at her white hood. "I'm sure Ozpin would let you take classes. Nowadays we need all the Huntsmen we can get."

"Hm."

Nowadays? I'm fairly sure Remnant has needed Huntsmen since the day Grimm started popping up all over the place… so why now in particular? The Great War made Huntsmen into soldiers, but that was nearing 70 years ago…

I shake my head and keep walking in silence, closing my eyes and rubbing at my temple. "Alright then, Miss Summer…" I start, remembering the Quest. "Why are you heading to Shade Academy? I want conversation, too, so you aren't just going to say 'a mission' and leave it at that, got it?"

Summer sputters awkwardly, probably having planned to say exactly that. "W-Well… it's mostly secret, but I'm meeting the Headmistress there," she explains, biting at her lip.

"Forrrrr?" I ask, trying to lead Summer into further explanation. The Headmistress of Vacuo, Dorothy, wasn't exactly the most _important_ figure out there, given the lack of a focus on government in that insane desert, so if meeting with her causes the Savior of Remnant's death…?

Pretty surprising, actually.

"For, um… for… stuff," Summer explains squeakily, quickly walking ahead of me and holding her head low.

Okay… so she's going to keep secrets. Fair enough, maybe I'll get an ability to see through that at some point, but whatever. I have the basics. Vacuo, meeting with the Headmistress of Shade, and then somehow dying. "Alright… seeing her for 'stuff,' then. Surely a Huntress like you isn't worried, why would you be, just a simple courier mission by the sounds of it! It time sensitive? Must be, if you nearly abandoned me, right?"

"I wasn't going to abandon you, Roman, I suggested taking a carriage. It's not time sensitive, but I'd rather get back to my family as soon as possible…"

"Riiight, clenched fists, head down, nearly decapitating me, you must be frustrated. Big family event soon, then?"

Summer pauses, walking silently ahead of me. I scratch at my cheek, narrowing my eyes as I think. Not time-sensitive, but Summer has a family. Maybe… Maybe I could-

* * *

 **Thus Kindly I Scatter.**

 **\- Follow Summer Rose.  
\- OPTIONAL: Convince Summer Rose to end her mission early.**

* * *

Yeah, that. I could do that. "Something tells me I hit the nail on the head. What is it, then?"

"..." Summer remains quiet, continuing to walk ahead.

I'm not going to have that, though. I've been told my best trait is my persistence. Or rather, my worst trait is my annoying stubbornness, but wording isn't important. "Oh, what, did I hit something sensitive, hmmm? Anniversary of someone's death? This mission could take a long time, and whatever you're thinking about…"

"It's my daughter's birthday," Summer whispers, looking back at me with a frown. "Tomorrow."

That's it? That's all she's so sad about? If it's really that important to her, maybe I can spin it… "Well, this mission's definitely going to be way longer than a day. She must be pretty old, then, if you're leaving her for so long."

"..." Summer looks straight ahead once more, and I sigh, quickly catching up to her. She is really- "Three. She's Three.."

"Three?" I immediately respond with a sputter, having actually not expected that. "You're leaving a three-year-old for what could be months, and a day before her birthday? No offense, lady, but I was under the impression _I_ was the morally questionable one here."

Summer glares at me for just a moment, which is more intimidating than I thought it would be. Okay, maybe making the Savior of Remnant angry isn't a good idea… but it's for her own good. "I want to get this mission over with quickly. I'd rather miss one birthday if it means my baby can have countless more."

Hmph. "Sure sounds like the same reasoning behind 'acceptable casualties' but I see what you're saying. Still, couldn't you get some other-"

"No."

"And why not?"

Summer sighs, closing her eyes and continuing to walk. We reach the crossroads that I had arrived at earlier, and she turns to face me. "If you are accompanying me, Roman, and you truly have Lien… we will be stopping in the next village, Hajimari, to buy you a proper weapon. You have your aura unlocked, so-"

"Waitwaitwait, how do you know that?" I interject, giving her the taste of her own medicine. "My aura. How do you know I've unlocked it?"

"It's active," Summer notes, gesturing to me. I look down and see nothing, no glowing, but apparently she sees _something._ "Strong, too… You've practiced, at the very least. Were you at all interested in becoming a Huntsman...?"

"...Yeah," I admit, raising an eyebrow before rubbing my face. "Not going to happen though. We've been over that. I needed an aura in the streets, anyway. Any normal thug can gush about being all brawn, no aura, but the next day he ends up bloody in an alley. I got my aura activated early, and hey, I figured if that helped me get into Signal…"

"...Which it didn't," Summer finishes for me, frowning and approaching. "I… I'll help you to Vacuo, and when we get there, I'll put in a good word for you. I'll need to get back to my daughters, but I'm sure you could find somebody to train you, at least until you're ready for Shade, okay?"

...Now, that does sound really good, actually. It'd get me into an Academy and ready to start an actual career. My only goal in this quest right now is to 'follow' Summer, and that's what I am now planning on doing anyway, so...

* * *

 **Thus Kindly I Scatter.**

 **\- FAILED: Convince Summer Rose to end her mission early.  
\- Follow Summer Rose.**

* * *

Alright. Here's hoping I don't regret that.

"Okay," I finally respond, grinning down at the smaller woman. "Also, did you say 'daughters?' Your other ones must be older, then. Taking care of th-"

"She's a year old," Summer whispers, turning and clearing her throat before starting to walk down the path to that village.

"Oh."

A year. One year old.

"Okaaaay," I mumble, slowly following after the woman, "guess I'm not the bad guy here… Feels nice, honestly! Two daughters, both toddlers. Here's hoping the father's around, I guess."

"He is," Summer sighs, gesturing for me to hurry it up. "He's taking care of them while I'm gone…"

"Sounds like I good parent," I mutter, just loud enough for Summer to hear, and smirk.

"I'm doing this so that they won't have to worry," Summer whispers, shaking her head at me. Judgemental, that's for sure. "I know it sounds strange, harsh, whatever… but it's important to me, and my husband. I want my children safe."

I shrug my shoulders at that. Hard to argue with it, but again, acceptable losses are acceptable losses. "Alright. It doesn't really matter anyway. Not like I'm going to argue about morals with a woman twice my age that nearly killed me-"

"On accident!"

"On accident. Right. It'd definitely only count as manslaughter in court then, hm?"

"..." Summer huffs, staring up at me as we walk. She seems to be debating something, but I don't know what, nor do I really care. This woman is going to be leading me to a place where I can buy a real weapon, then to Shade Academy. Maybe Summer gets into trouble on the way there, and I can stop her early. Yeah…

We walk in silence, for what could be minutes, or hours. I wasn't paying to the sun when I woke up, but it's finally starting to set, which is… well, it's worrying, given that I still don't have a weapon.

"We're nearly there," Summer comforts, apparently sensing my apprehension. For someone who didn't want me to come along, she's being strangely welcoming. She is a mother, after all. Maybe being a teen resorting to crime to live is actually helping my case here. Finally!

"Nearly there… but we aren't stopping at every village, are we?" I ask, hesitantly gazing down at the shorter woman and frowning. I'm all for delaying the inevitable, maybe learn more about my semblance and learn to fight like a Huntsman, but…

"We won't be stopping, but I'd like to make sure you have enough to eat on the way," Summer responds, smiling and reaching up to pat my shoulder while we walk. Right… motherly. Of course.

"Hm. Alright then, lady, but I'm paying, alright?"

Summer smiles and giggles gently, starting to pace much faster. "Hmmm… it's straight up ahead, just over the hill. If you beat me there, you can pay."

"What? I'm-"

I blink, and in a puff of white petals, she's gone.

"...Alright… guess I get to keep the Lien," I mutter, catching a petal and quickly putting it into my inventory.

Now that I'm alone, at least for a moment, I open up the _stats_ menu and gaze curiously at it. I walk up the hill, humming to myself. Five free points, from my last level, and judging by the new buttons…

I push two points into intelligence and wisdom, if that's what those stand for, and then put my last point into strength to get it at an even 10. My strides suddenly feel a bit easier as I close the menu, and I smirk. Levelling up is definitely the way to go.

* * *

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have unlocked the new Skill:**

 **Travel  
Passive: Suffer no physical fatigue from long journeys.  
Active: You are (LV*10)% more likely to find a (LV*10)% stronger random encounter. (10%)  
Activation: Think of, mouth, or speak the word 'encounter.'  
Cost: 20 AP/Hour**

* * *

Damn… screw the active, that passive is definitely worth a day of walking.

Stopping at the top of the hill to stretch my sore legs - which apparently I won't need to worry about anymore - I look down at the village. It's… definitely not Vale City, that's for sure.

The village looks like… like handcuffs, actually. One large road connects two circular roads, all of them flanked on both sides by large houses and surrounded by a high wooden wall. Approaching down the hill, I notice Summer speaking with one of the guards. Squinting my eyes at him, I see text above his head, just like the rest.

 **[Village Guard]  
Bran Almond**

Ouch… shitty name _and_ shitty title. At least now I know I have an amazing name. Thinking about it, I wonder…

 _Show Observe._

 **Observe  
LV 2  
Passive: You are (LV*10)% more perceptive. (20%)  
Active: View details and statistics about a subject based on your level.  
Activation: Think of, mouth, or speak the words 'observe [subject].'  
Cost: None**

...Oh.

Shit.

 _Observe Summer_ , I think immediately, my eyes wide as I swiftly approach. Shit, I really should have read that sooner.

 **Name: Summer Rose**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: 150/150  
SP: 100/100  
AURA: 24560/25000**

 **Title: Savior of Remnant**

SP?

Shit, what the hell is SP, and why is her AURA through the roof?

 _Observe Bran_

 **Name: Bran Almond**

 **Level: 0**

 **HP: 100/100  
AURA: 0/0**

 **Title: Village Guard**

Okay, so most people aren't like Summer, and neither of them have whatever my 'AP' is. Who am I walking with?

Well, the Savior of Remnant, apparently, but still… I don't even break 200 AURA, and… her level isn't even shown.

"...the ridge? Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to take him there," Summer smiles to the guard as I approach, then turns and waves. "Roman! It looks like I'm paying!"

"Definitely wasn't the plan," I mutter, walking into the village without a second glance, looking around at the much smaller, homelier buildings than the ones I'm usually used to seeing around me. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Oh!" Summer smiles, hopping up beside me and taking my hand. "This way. There's a weapon shop, you can look through and pick something while I go buy food!"

Blinking, I have no real choice in the matter, given that I'm being dragged along so fast I can barely stay upright. We stop in front of the small shop, and I realize my hand is gripping hers a bit tighter than intended, so I immediately pull away. I'm Roman Torchwick, I don't hold hands.

"Here!" Summer smiles, pointing to the door. "They also do requests, if you have an idea! They take a while, but I can have a friend retrieve it and bring it to you in Shade, if you'd like! Think about it. I'll go grab food, and I'll come right back here!"

Blink and you'll miss it, she's gone. I sigh, looking down at the rosepetals left behind before turning and entering the shop.

* * *

 **You have received a Quest!**

* * *

 **The Weapon of Choice**

 **\- Choose a weapon.**

* * *

 **Reward:  
5000 XP - Weapon Proficiency**

* * *

Closing the menu, I walk up to the empty counter, looking around the room. It's homely for sure, with dark wooden walls and only a few candles lighting up the interior. They have everything, from swords to guns to swordguns. Before someone can arrive, I quickly take my empty pistol from my inventory and set it on the counter, away from me. I then ring a small brass bell.

Then I wait. There's silence, for a few moments, giving me time to study certain weapons, before I hum to myself and nod. Spotting a baton in the corner, complete with a small trigger, I decide on that.

"Coming! Sorry for the wait!" A young man's voice speaks from a back room, quickly walking out with a box of metal parts. He sets it on the counter before walking over to me and grinning.

 **[Child of the Bull]  
Lechart Pink**

"You're not from around here! Adventurer, traveler?"

"Sure," I respond blankly, shifting and pushing my pistol forwards a bit. "It's empty. I want to trade it in for another weapon - that baton - and design one of my own to be commissioned."

"Oh," he begins, shifting and smiling. "Alright then! Tell me your design, then, if you have one."

I smirk, moving my hands behind my back. "I do."

* * *

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Reward: 5000 XP - "Weapon Proficiency: One-Handed" Skill Unlocked!**

* * *

After telling him my name and design, I walk over to the far wall, bend down, and grab the baton.

"Well, this gun is in great condition. It will pay for the baton, but your design will cost about… six-hundred Lien. It will also only use Dust for ammunition, is that alright with you?"

I nod, grinning and slyly removing the lien from my inventory while pretending to reach into my pocket. I hand over the amount and then hold the black baton in my hands. "That's alright, yeah. How long will it take?"

"Hm. It's a simple design to be sure, and not too many moving parts. I'll need… less than a week."

I nod, smirking and shoving the baton into a provided holster at my hip. "Good. Chop chop, then," I grin, turning and leaving the shop.

Only to nearly run into the older cloaked woman as she appears out of thin air. "Dust, lady, you don't need to show off," I mutter, brushing dust off of my clothes.

"Sorry!" Summer replies, a large lunch basket in her hands. What is she supposed to be, little- "I brought food! Cookies, sandwiches, vegetables, some apples, pears, even a tiny box of strawberries! Those are for me though."

"Why did you list cookies first…?" I mutter with a shake of my head, turning and starting to walk. _Lie,_ I thought. "Anyway, the baton and design together cost a thousand," I lie, deciding against mentioning the gun I was once carrying. "Just pay six-hundred and I'll-"

"Nope!" Summer interrupts, digging into her pocket and handing me 1000 Lien. "I'm a Huntress, Roman, I can afford it."

* * *

 **Congratulations!**

 **Your use of 'Lie' has caused it to level up!**

* * *

Way to guilt me, semblance. Too bad I now have more Lien than when I started! I pocket the Lien, pretending to look hesitant, then smile my trademark smile and pat Summer on the head. "Thanks, lady. Let's get going then, so you don't miss more than one birthday, eh?"

Summer smiles and nods, seeming to calm at the head pats, and leads the way out of the village. I sigh, and quickly follow.

It's been a long day, but it's the first day of the rest of my life… and it's looking like that life's going to be a weird, bumpy ride.


	3. Chapter 3: Before the Shadow

**Author's notes.**

 **Hey folks! This chapter took a while, which makes sense, given it's the longest single chapter I have ever written, for any story, haha. For those wondering why so much is happening so quickly, it's because I have many, many plans for this story, and this is just the beginning! Please, give me a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Before the Shadow**

" _The real world is cold!"_

" _The real world doesn't CARE about spirit!"_

" _You wanna be a hero?!"_

" _Why don't you play the part…"_

" _Little Red..._

* * *

 **Good!**

 **Sleeping is the main way to restore HP, AP, and AURA all at one time!**

 **HP stands for Health Points. All damage taken to HP, visible or otherwise, is healed overnight! HP prevents dismemberment unless the damage would exceed your HP amount! Scars are a thing of the past… unless you get hurt when your HP is 0!**

 **AP stands for Action Points. AP is used for skills rather than abilities, and also prevents physical exhaustion until AP hits 0! Physical enhancements, fighting styles, and anything related to one of your statistics usually costs AP.**

 **AURA is aura, of course. AURA is used for abilities rather than skills, and AURA regenerates even while awake, unlike both HP and AP. The speed AURA regenerates is based on your level, and no statistic affects AURA.**

 **CON directly affects HP, while a combination of half of STR, DEX, and CON affects AP.**

* * *

Ugh…

Bad dreams, again. Pain, and silver, and blinding light, and all while I can't wake up. It's where I got my design from, sure, but… it's disturbing, to say the least. Annoying might be a better word, given that it's always different voices, yet always around the same subjects…

Whatever. I never remember anything other than those little words, anyway, or little visions. Silver, red petals, strange multi colored waterfalls, umbrellas and canes...

At least I know what AP is now. Standing from the grass that I'd so wonderfully decided was the softest, I look around. Summer's nearby, curled up in her white cloak and fast asleep. She still looks so young… and I suppose she is. She can't be that old, if both her kids are basically newborns. She never said their names, but they're both girls, at the least.

 _Inventory._

* * *

 **INVENTORY**

 **1310 LIEN  
ID & Wallet  
Application to Beacon  
White Rose Petal**

* * *

White rose petal… not the red from my dreams. So maybe I am just crazy, then. Actually, I probably am insane. Semblances don't cause visions and dreams and head pains. I could have just hit my head at some point.

I'm a dealer, not a druggie, and that's for a damn good reason! I like being in control of my mind! It's a good mind, why would I waste it? ...Why am I even arguing with myself about this? Okay, Roman, focus, focus…

Summer is asleep, for now. It's a helluva long way to Vacuo, probably a week's walk if we take small rests… so it's weird that I woke up earlier than her. Observe costs nothing, so maybe I can level it a bit…

 _Observe Summer._

 **Name: Summer Rose**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: 150/150  
SP: 100/100  
AURA: 25000/25000**

 **Title: Savior of Remnant**

Okay… _Observe Summer Rose's Aura_

Suddenly, I hear a ding, and two menus pop up at once, side by side.

* * *

 **Congratulations!**

 **Your use of 'Observe' has caused it to level up!**

* * *

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have unlocked the new Ability:**

 **Aura Sense  
Passive: Sense when a person's aura is unlocked.  
Active: See the color and power of every aura in a (LV)-meter radius. (1m)  
Activation: Think of, mouth, or speak the words 'aura sense.'  
Cost: 5 AURA/second**

* * *

Oh. OH.

So that is how it works. Use abilities in weird ways to get new ones? It would sort of explain how I unlocked Lie by lying and Travel by traveling, except… yeah. Okay.

 _Aura sense._

Suddenly, the warm, orange glow that usually only runs through me for a moment is now twinkling at the edges of my vision. The more pressing concern, though, is the near blinding white light where Summer once was. If this works through walls…

 _Aura sense._

The light fades, as does my own, and I immediately feel just a bit weaker. I only held the sense for a few seconds, and already I feel like my aura's gotten lower. Damn, I'll have to-

"...Roman…?"

I stiffen for just a second. Dust, that woman is quiet.

"Why are you up already…?" Summer asks me, rubbing her eyes as she sits up. "It's only been… Oh. I suppose I slept in…" She whispers, looking up past the treeline to the rising sun. We're in a small field in the middle of a forest, since Summer thought that'd be safer… for some reason.

"Yeah." I shrug, pulling my baton from my holster and starting to practice twirling it. It has no combat purpose, but it'll look stylish, and that's all that really matters these days. Or, rather, it's what _should_ matter these days.

Dropping the baton accidentally, I hear Summer giggle, and quickly glare at her as I pick the… the damn unbalanced garbage off of the cool, slightly damp ground and wipe it on my shirt.

"Hey, shut it," I say with a huff before Summer can mock me, immediately trying again to twirl the baton in one hand.

"Oh come now, Roman, I wasn't going to be mean.. I think you're doing a wonderful job," Summer praises, and I hear her walk closer. Glancing up, I see her holding the lunch basket and smiling brighter than a damn dumpster fire.

"Right, right, whatever you say, lady," I mutter, sighing and slipping the baton back into its holster. "Well, if we're both awake, we should start walking. You have kids to get back to and I have a nice luxurious life in Shade ahead of me."

Summer nods, beginning to walk, and smiles back at me as I follow. "I suppose you would be excited. You said your semblance isn't great… what is it?"

Uh-oh. Alright, Roman, you can do this. _Lie._ "Ah, it's just a little trick, is all." _Inventory._ I look down, then move my hand up a bit and snatch my wallet from the menu, grinning as Summer gasps.

"You can summon objects?"

"Only things I have on me," I shrug, stylishly letting the wallet disappear with a flick of my wrist. "It's good for magic tricks, not much else."

Summer frowns, nodding and continuing to walk. I'd tell her the truth, but frankly, I'm not sure how much of it is just insanity. Summer's now confirmed my inventory is a real thing, which is nice, but, well… this is still a Huntress, and the Savior of Remnant. Excuse me for wanting to make a somewhat good impression.

"Well… I think it's wonderful!" Summer smiles at me, holding up her lunch basket and slowly starting to dig through it. She takes out a small red apple and tosses it to me. "Please eat up while we walk! I find fruit wonderful to eat out here, because you can just toss it aside and it will be used by the environment…"

"Tree-hugger, eh? Makes sense." I muse, smirking and taking a bit of the apple. "You asked me about mine, so now I get to ask about yours. You teleport?"

Summer giggles lightly, walking closer and poking me in the side, much to my annoyance. "Nope. I move fast. I can run like… like near the speed of sound really easily, and faster than that if I want to!"

"For how long?"

"Well, as long as I want, these days! I've trained a lot!" Summer smiles, moving her hands behind her back. For a mother, she acts like a little girl… "If I go as fast as I can, it can still take a long time to run out of steam!"

"..." I pause, stopping in my tracks and narrowing my eyes. "Okay, lady… why aren't you just dashing all the way to Shade and back, then? You sure seem to care about Baby One and Baby Two back at home."

Summer's eyes widen and she turns to face me. In her silence, I notice her eyes dart to something behind me, up in the trees. I'm not an idiot, so I keep my eyes on her. "Oh, well… I like to make sure villages along the way are safe!"

"Uh-huh," I mutter, shrugging my shoulders and starting to walk ahead of her. She's staying slow so somebody can follow her… and that someone isn't me.

 _Aura s-_

I feel a hand on my chest, interrupting my thought and stopping me in my tracks. Looking up, I see Summer pointing ahead. There's a wrecked carriage, with… bodies, splayed out across the road. Summer jogs ahead immediately, but I take out my baton. From this distance, the bodies don't look fresh, but hey, better to be safe than dead.

As I approach, Summer crouches down near one of the corpses and sighs. "It… It…"

"Spit it out," I mutter, squatting down near another cadaver and starting to dig through its pockets with my eyes closed.

"...Roman, what are you doing…?"

I hum, pulling out nothing but lint before standing up. "It was a robbery. No wallets, no Lien…"

Summer frowns before standing as well with her head down. "A few of them were killed by bullets, yes… Roman, you… you're only a teenager, you should-"

"Listen, lady, if you're about to give me a speech on how I shouldn't be near dead bodies, I don't want to hear it," I hiss, shaking my head and looking around. "Try living in the homeless shelter right next to Grimm-infested woods. You were never ten feet from death."

I clench my fist around my baton. Five dead, and an overturned carriage. The horses are gone, either stolen or lost for good, and pretty much every valuable was taken. Whoever did this was desperate.

"We'll bury them," Summer sighs, walking far away to set down the basket, then returning and extending her massive poleaxe.

"With what, your spike on a stick? My magician's wand?" I huff, walking past Summer and gesturing for her to follow. "C'mon. You're a Huntress. You've seen dead bodies by now, right? Get over it."

"Getting used to death is not something I want to do," Summer frowns, spinning her poleaxe to face the ground and legitimately starting to dig, by the side of the road.

"You can't be serious…"

"I'm serious. You don't have to help, just please stay close, in case of Grimm, okay?"

I sigh, closing my eyes and tossing the apple core into the woods. "I sure would love to help, but that sure does sound like a lot of work… even if I had something to dig with," I add at the end to keep Summer's disappointed look from getting to me.

"I know," Summer sighs, starting to slowly dig with her poleaxe. It's not going fast, obviously.

"..." I huff, walking closer and prying a piece of wood from the carriage. Crouching down near Summer, I start to help. It'd be boring, otherwise, and she'd probably just guilt me at some point.

"Thank you, Roman," Summer whispers as she works.

"Yeah. So Baby One and Two, they have names or am I going to have to keep calling them that?" I grunt, my back already starting to ache. I should have put more points into strength…

"Yang, and… and Ruby," Summer responds, gently smiling up at me. "Their names."

"Yang and Ruby," I repeat, rolling my eyes and pausing for a moment to rub my back. I'm only sixteen dammit, I better not have a backache after all this… "Yellow and red, I'm guessing? I was never one for the whole color naming thing, only took the name 'Torchwick' because it sounds nice."

Summer nods, not seeming nearly as fatigued and already having dug a deep hole… enough to fit at least two. "Yeah, Yang was named after her father, so I was allowed to pick Ruby's name. Do you like them? I can show you pictures!"

"Yeahhh, as much as I'd love to see disgusting toddler pictures all day, I'll pass. Names are nice, though," I shrug, sighing and looking down at the hold I've managed to dig. Big enough for one… "Here's hoping you teach them how to fight…"

"...They'll have to," Summer agrees, standing up and frowning at me. "I'm sorry you've had to see such terrible things, Roman… I'll bury them, okay? You scout ahead, and make sure there aren't any Grimm around. If you see any, come right back to me."

Sigh. "Yeah, alright, alright. Don't think I could drag one of them anyway…" I mutter, scratching my head a bit. I'd help but… I've only seen death, and searching is fine, but burying, dragging, all of that? Even that's a bit... much.

I give Summer one final look before taking out my baton and walking down the path, looking around. Now, I don't really know much about Grimm, but what I know is that they're very big, very angry animals. The one I ran into was apparently called a 'Beowolf,' which means there's more than one type…

...Oh, like that massive, black and white bear Grimm that's just erupted from the treeline further down the road. Good to know.

"Ooookay. Hey, uh, lady?" I call, backing away slowly. The huge creature turns its skull to face me, and begins to slowly pad its way closer. Okay, yeah, it definitely just heard me.

"Yes Roman?" Summer calls back at me. I can only assume she looks up and spots the creature, given the gasp and the huge line of white rose petals that appear in a line straight towards the creature, along with the blast of wind that nearly knocks me off my feet.

Summer's poleaxe embeds itself in the creature, but before either of us can celebrate, I see her look over to me and start yelling. She's too far off to hear properly, but I'm not stupid.

The growing sounds of growls and rumbles also help clue me in.

I turn and, not to be surprised this time, swiftly fire a round into the second Grimm's mask. It roars, but otherwise seems unaffected. I quickly backpedal, and realize why people usually fall over backwards doing this. The Grimm rises to its full height, covered in spikes and armor, but I notice its relatively unprotected stomach.

Okay Roman, you can do this. Who knows, maybe you'll get a level out of it…

I turn and run as I hear it swipe a massive claw behind me, and just as I feel the wind of the swipe rush past me, I turn on a dime and fire another round, this time not at its armored face, but at its void-colored stomach… only for it to miss the Grimm completely. Maybe trying to fire a weapon I've never used before is a bad idea.

* * *

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have unlocked the new Skill:**

 **Aim  
Passive: Your ranged weapons are (LV)% more accurate (1%)  
Active: Your ranged weapons are (LV*10)% more accurate (10%)  
Activation: Think of, mouth, or speak the word 'aim.'  
Cost: 10 AP**

* * *

Great, great.

 _Aim._

Taking another shot, this one hits its mark, making the giant of a Grimm stop and take a step back from the impact. No way am I getting any closer.

 _Aim._

I fire again, grazing it once more in the stomach. I never asked how many Dust rounds this thing comes with, and man, I am a total _idiot_ sometimes.

It falls back, this time onto its back, giving me a much clearer shot.

 _Aim._

* * *

 **Congratulations!**

 **Your use of 'Aim' has caused it to level up!**

* * *

Wonderful. I fire.

Or rather, I pull the small trigger, only for it to click harmlessly.

Shit. Shit shit shit… Okay, only four shots in this useless stick, great… I watch the creature slowly get to its feet and… and I can't get my legs to move. C'mon, damn it, I want to run! Why… why…

The giant form of spikes and claws towers above me, and I feel the baton slip out of my hand. It's… it's really going to kill me, isn't it?

My eyes widen, and I fall back, grunting as I hit the ground but unable to keep my eyes away from the encroaching behemoth. I can't speak, I can't… I can't…

 _Shing!_

In a flurry of white petals, a slash runs through the creature's head and separates it from its body. I can't even move as the head lands between my legs and immediately starts to fade.

"Roman, are you okay?"

* * *

 **Level Up!**

 **Reward: 50 HP - 50 AP - 50 AURA - 5 Free Points**

* * *

Shit. Shit… "I… I'm fine," I mutter, ignoring Summer's stretched-out hand and standing on my own. I brush myself off, and quickly move to grab my baton. "D-Damn thing only had four bullets…"

"Roman, have you ever… fought Grimm before?" Summer asks with a frown, moving closer only for me to walk past her.

"One, yesterday, just before we met," I admit with a shrug, turning to look back at Summer, making sure she's following. Though "fought" might be a stretch, given I was tackled like a four-year-old in professional football. Sure, fought worked.

Summer nods, catching up to me as we continue our trek. I'm fairly sure I've torn something in my leg, but that's nothing compared to what might have happened.

"Thanks," I finally give in with a sigh. "For the whole 'not letting me die' thing. It's in your job description, and not doing it would make you a monster, et cetera, et cetera… but thanks, anyway."

Summer blinks, then nods quietly, smiling. "I don't have the time, but.. If you want to be a Huntsman, then Shade will teach you how to fight. If you're worried about entry, then… then I can help you, too! N-Not right away, I mean, but… maybe I could message you videos! Educational things!"

What? "...Lady, I don't even have a scroll. That sounds great, really, but… yeah, I guess I could see about getting a cheap one." I shrug, digging my hands into my pockets to hide the shaking. I'm not scared, it's just that two near-death experiences are a bit jarring. That's it.

"Alright! Well, when you get one, this is my ID!" Summer grins, taking out a small notepad and pen. She writes something down, then tears the page and hands it to me. Where the hell does she even hold a notepad and pen? Why?

"Uh… thanks…?" I mutter, holding it up to my inventory.

Summer giggles watching it disappear, still seeming pleased. "That really is an interesting semblance. You… You know you did really well, right Roman?"

"...What? You mean with that… bear thing?" I ask, looking back at Summer like she's crazy… or blind.

"Ursa Major," Summer corrects with a far gentler smile. "It's a difficult Grimm to face, even during training. They have far more armor than most, and they can take more of a beating, too. You held it back long enough for me to stop it, Roman. That's more than most could do, without training…"

"Right… I'll believe you, if only to make myself feel better," I shrug, being honest. I'm not some idiot, I'm not good at fighting Grimm. I want to get better, sure, but… that's going to take a while, and I'm patient.

Eventually through our trek, Summer spots something ahead of us, quickly jogging ahead and urging me to follow.

"It's an old village," Summer whispers to me as we approach. Indeed it is, but the walls have long been crushed and the houses long empty. She steps in, and I hesitantly follow, raising my baton. Summer notices this, and quickly urges me to put it away. "We won't be fighting, Roman, I promise. I was going to look for survivors, but…"

"But if there were any, they'd be long dead," I finish, receiving another disappointed look before Summer walks ahead. Why would I _prefer_ anger thrown at me to this… disappointment crap? "What? I'm right!"

"You are," Summer agrees, leading me out the other side of the village and stopping to smile at me. "Have you ever been out of the city of Vale, Roman?"

Stepping up to her, over the rubble, I shake my head. "Never got the chance. Gotta say, smells a lot worse out here than it ever did in the streets… and that's sayin' something."

Summer smiles and shakes her head, turning on a dime and continuing to walk. "Well, Vale is protected. It's the beacon of humanity on the continent, hence the Academy's name, but it's also the strongest kingdom of the four. Even with that power, it can't protect villages too far from its borders, and thus, you see things like this far too often."

I narrow my eyes, but shrug and follow her. "What about Huntsmen, then? Shouldn't you just station one or two in each big village?"

"There aren't enough for that," Summer admits sadly, sighing. "There are plenty, but there needs to be more. The Academies barely teach enough Huntsmen each year to protect the city's borders, and their missions are rarely more than protecting expansion projects, or trade routes, or nearby cities, like the ones along the coastline."

"That's it? Why not more? I'm sure there's plenty of kids who want to be superheroes."

Summer sighs, shaking her head. "More Huntsmen mean less people farming, fishing, cooking… It needs to be a happy medium, so-"

"So sacrifices have to be made," I finish lowly, making Summer fidget.

"I… It's just the truth, Roman. Too many or too few, and humanity doesn't grow and thrive. I'm sure many in that village were able to get out and find a new home."

"You're sure," I mutter, rolling my eyes and continuing to walk.

Summer nods, then swallows hard and pulls her hood up a bit further, stepping ahead of me.

We continue our trek, walking until the sun is starting to set on our second night of travel. We'd eaten nearly half the basket already, and it hasn't even started to get hot yet. Not really, at least. Night falls, and I'm surprised to find myself still wide awake. My legs don't burn and I'm only sweating from the humidity.

Summer, meanwhile, is in even better condition, seeming completely unbothered as we walk. She looks up at me, the silver in her eyes seeming to glow in the encroaching moonlight, and smiles sadly.

"Would you like to stop?" She asks, as the sun finally sets behind the treelines above and the first inklings of stars start to twinkle above our heads.

"Question, Miss Huntress," I start, pointing out that Summer still hasn't given her last name, "do Grimm really come out at night, like some stories I've heard? For being the antithesis of humanity, you guys really like to hoard all the information about them."

"Ah, well," Summer giggles nervously, moving to rub the back of her head. "No, they don't come out more in the night than in the day. It's just that some people are afraid of the dark, and that fear is what draws them, so… so just don't be afraid of the dark and you're fine!"

"Well, I'm not, and I'd assume you're not, so let's keep moving," I urge, trying to coax Summer to keep moving. It's not that I'm worried about her children, I'm just quite keen on reaching Shade as soon as possible.

"Okay… you aren't tired?" Summer inquires, walking closer to me during our trek and frowning up at me. "Your aura is still strong, but… I don't want you to feel forced to keep going. I'm happy to stop and sleep, Roman…"

"Are _you_ tired?"

"W-Well, no… I'm just worried for you!"

"I didn't get injured, thanks to you, but I'm also used to staying awake for long periods of time," I lie. Rarely did I ever spend long awake, given that starvation is a lot easier to handle asleep. I'm assuming, then, that it's my shiny new 'Travel' skill allowing me to stay awake. That's all that makes sense right now, at least.

"Alright, Roman… then we should be able to make it to the city right on the edge of Vacuo, Shiruda, by the next night. It'll be too cold to travel any further, though, even if you try to make me."

I roll my eyes, then shrug and keep walking. Too cold… right, like an aura wouldn't stop that entirely. No… somebody's worried that their little friend won't make it two nights without sleep…

 _Aura Sense._

Blinking past the blinding white light beside me, I look down at myself, and at the brilliant orange surrounding me. Alright… I look over my shoulder with a grip on my baton, pretending to be worried about Grimm.

I spot something, some grey-

I curse as I trip over a branch, landing on my face in the dirt and having the wind knocked out of me.

 _Aura Sense,_ I think, before my bad luck can cost me my entire aura supply. It was small, whatever that grey aura was. Smaller than a human…

I feel Summer's gentle grip on my arm, and I'm lifted up with ease, righted gently.

"I'm alright," I say, before Summer can ask. I then give her a smirk, just to let her make sure, then pat her on the head.

"H-Hey!" She squeaks, apparently taking offense to that and blushing lightly. "Are you calling me short…?"

"I wasn't, but now I am, lady," I smirk, watching her pout and start walking. What's with this woman and acting like a kid…? It's not a bad thing, of course, but... it's like seeing a kid decapitate a giant monster, or wave around a gigantic poleaxe like it's weightless. Just a little jarring…

Strangeness aside, we spend the entire night travelling, and the trees around us begin to lessen, the path becoming much narrower and obviously not traveled as much. It's cool, not overly cold, but as the dirt paths shift into sand, and the trees give way to mountains, I start to worry for what the day will bring.

...and the day brings terrors far worse than any Grimm. Summer seems fine, but even just a few hours into the morning, we leave the forests of Vale and enter the deserts of Vacuo. The path is now far wider, with mountains and hills on either side of us. The shade is a blessing, but it never lasts long, as we pass into open dunes and smoking Dust-extracting facilities. Unmanned, the lot of them, and a majority long abandoned.

"It's a shame what happened to Vacuo…" Summer whispers, frowning and looking across the dunes to an active mining facility, branded with a snowflake and guarded by Atlesian drones.

"Greed's a hell of a motivator," I shrug, continuing to walk and wiping my face on my sleeve for what must be the thousandth time this hour. I'm about to say something else when I look over and see a water bottle, held out to me.

"I suppose it is," Summer admits as I take the bottle of water and start to drink. "I just wish that there were more peaceful ways…"

I down the entire bottle and sigh, handing it back to her and muttering my thanks before returning to walking. "Yeah, hindsight is twenty-twenty, and all that," I admit, stopping suddenly to look behind us. Nothing but birds overhead and drones far to my left… so where the hell is that…?

"Are you alright?" Summer asks me, making me sigh and shake my head.

"Perfectly fine. Just admirin' the view," I lie with ease, continuing the journey with a loud exhale. Dust, this place is hot…

...and it just keeps getting hotter. The sun is nearly set by the time we arrive at the city, and I'm ready to sleep on a bed of ice. Summer seems to sense this, and rather than taking a tour, we head right to the inn and grab two rooms. I'd worry about our mysterious follower but after having checked behind us some fifty times, I've come to the conclusion that either we lost them, or I was just insane to begin with.

"Thanks," I mutter once again to Summer as we walk up the stairs of the small inn. Everything's creaky and the main room below is full of drunks, so I'm happy to head into a cooled, quiet room.

"You're welcome, Roman," Summer smiles, reaching the top with me and taking my arm. Touchy, ain't she? "Please sleep well, I'll knock in the morning when we should head out. With this pace, we'll be in Shade tomorrow at noonish! We'll be there in record time!"

"Right…" I chuckle, prying Summer's hand from my arm and patting her shoulder. "Goodnight, lady."

"Goodnight, Roman," Summer smiles, nodding to me and walking into her room. I walk into mine, and immediately smile. I'm sure I look stupid, but the air-conditioner in the corner, and the soft bed…

I fall in and feel myself sink into the mattress. Maybe I could just live here… What are the beds at Shade like? Will I have a team…?

Heh, Roman Torchwick, on a team… maybe even a leader. That'd be something, wouldn't it…? I exhale, my eyes shutting and my body relaxing after its beating yesterday and the long walk today…

 _Knock knock!_

I open my eyes, the window open in just the right way to shine light directly into my eyes. I wince and get out of bed, only for my foot to catch on blankets and send me tumbling to the floor.

"Roman, you okay? Dressed?" A familiar voice calls from outside, making me calm, just a bit.

"Yeah! Just… bad morning!" I call out in response, grumbling as I untangle my foot from the blanket and slip my shoes back on. They're worn out, obviously, and I stand, checking myself over for any holes in my shirt or pants. Nothing, good.

Summer opens my door and smiles calmly at me. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! I was knocking for a bit, and right when I heard you wake up, I heard you fall! Did you lose your balance? Do you need water?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I assure the easily worried woman, hobbling over as I right my shirt and slowly brush my hair back. I need a shower… here's hoping Shade is civilised.

"Okay... " Summer smiles, trusting me and leading me down the stairs and back out into the city. The sun is just above the horizon, so the air is still somewhat cool, but it won't last forever. I urge Summer on and she agrees, leading me out and back into the dunes and deserts of Vacuo.

As the hours roll on, I think back. The city wasn't much, just shambled buildings with some man made ponds, which makes me a bit hesitant. Is Shade the crappiest of the four Academies? Is it just a wooden monstrosity made to stand rather than somewhere like Beacon?

Maybe I should have stayed in Vale… but as I look back at Summer…

"We're here!" She calls suddenly as we reach the top of a hill. I raise an eyebrow and turn back, only to see…

Okay, I take it back, definitely not the crappiest. The city around Shade is massive, surrounded by mountains on all sides, and from this view it's obvious which building is the academy. Right in the middle of the huge city is a building taller than the mountains surrounding it, so tall that I don't have to look down to see the highest floors, even looking up for a few.

It's unlike anything I've seen, and as I look back down, I notice the path we've taken winding down the side of one of the mountains, surrounded by homes built into the rock or on the path. Palm trees dot every street and large pools of water are everywhere. It's…

"Welcome to Oasis!" Summer squeals, noticing my reaction and quickly hopping her way down the path. "Come on! I have a headmistress to see!"

"Alright…" I mumble, still unable to keep my eyes off of the city. I slowly follow Summer down, and down, and down, all the way to the base of the city. Buildings stand tall, people stand taller, and looking up is like looking out of a massive bowl. Houses run up the sides of each mountain, and a few airships hover above constantly, with Dust exports a constant boon.

We walk towards Shade, which like Beacon, is visible from nearly every point in the city. It's tall enough to hurt my neck looking up at it, and it makes sense, since the people obviously had little room to work with inside this bowl of a city.

Summer leads me all the way to the Academy's gates, and I note that school is still in session. It makes sense, given that back in Vale spring was just starting, but… seeing students, uniform or not, is strange. I walk in behind Summer, and eyes start to follow us. Students train outside, sparring and exercising and lecturing, but it's obvious this isn't everyone.

We enter, and Summer leads me to an elevator near the back. The base floor is just as incredible as the outside, with massive ornate fans on the ceiling keeping things warm, as well as artificial waterfalls along each wall and palm trees near the center. Summer pauses at the elevator, and turns to look back at me. "When we get up there, I'm going to head to the headmistress's room, but some of the stuff we talk about is confidential. Hunter shtuff!"

I blink, then tilt my head. "And…?"

"Aaaaand you need to stay outside. I trust you, but Dorothy is weird, so, um, stay by the elevator, and I'll try to be quick!"

"...Alright," I shrug, following Summer into the elevator and fidgeting as we start going up. I'm not afraid of heights, but I've never been on an elevator. Couldn't this thing just fail at any moment? Send us falling? Crumpled into the floor…?

Small panic attack aside, we reach the top floor and I jump out immediately, ignoring my racing heart. Summer follows me out much more calmly, and gently nods to me. "Stay here, I'll be back soon. We can talk about finding you a place here, and then getting you enrolled… oh, it'll be so fun!" She smiles and hops off down the hall, leaving me to sit and think.

No longer following her, I lean against the wall, content to-

* * *

 **Are you sure you wish to deny this Quest?**

 **Failure Penalties: Summer Rose dies.**

* * *

"W-Wait, what?" I whisper, my eyes going wide at the blinking screen. No, I don't want to deny this…

Shit, my objective is still to Follow Summer Rose, isn't it…?

I look down the hall and curse, pushing myself off of the wall and mouthing _sneak_ as I make my way slowly down it. I reach the end, looking around the corner, and spot the door with 'Headmistress' in large lettering on its front. The hall is empty, and the walls are obviously thick, given the dead silence in the air. I sneak closer to the door and stop, just in front of it. It's likely locked, but…

I press my ear to the wood and shut my eyes.

* * *

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have unlocked the new Skill:**

 **Eavesdrop  
Passive: Eavesdrop (5*LV)% more efficiently. (5%)  
Active: Hear all spoken words through up to 10 inches of any material.  
Activation: Think of, mouth, or speak the word 'eavesdrop,' then press your ear to the chosen material.  
Cost: 10 AP/minute**

* * *

Good, _Eavesdrop._

…

"...She's moved, has she?"

"We believe Salem is… north, just north of Sanus."

"Where exactly, though…? Why am I to be involved?"

"Your relic, Dorothy, we're… we're worried about yours, first and foremost. Shade is closest to this new location, and-"

"And what? Does Ozpin truly doubt that I can protect it from her? That this Academy is weak?"

"We're just worried… you lack a maiden, unlike the other kingdoms…"

"Why is that, _Summer_? There are always four, one for each kingdom, and yet you-"

A voice, gravelly and deep, suddenly speaks. It's loud, and… coming from behind me.

"You're in a lot of trouble, kid."

I gasp as something grips onto the back of my hair, wrenching me from my position against the door and sending me flying into the opposite wall. Before I can even yell, I have a hand over my mouth and a gigantic blade against my neck.

I stare into dark red eyes, the eyes of an angry man fully intent on cleaving my head off.

Just my luck.


	4. Chapter 4: To Hell and Back Again, pt 1

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **Well... heya! Back, after what, half a year? Life has been very, very hectic. In that time, I wrote a bit, rewrote, and repeated this for months. I worked on other projects, tried writing for my Ruby fic, tried restarting things... it didn't go well. Then, after all of that, I got diagnosed with Stage 3 cancer. I won't go into it, but I spent a long, long time in chemotherapy, and was too sick to write a word. Now, I'm still recovering, but I have more time and my mood to write is... shaky, but it's there.**

 **I do have a new policy, though. From now on - unless I change my mind, which happens sometimes - I'm going to focus JUST on this fic. This is the most fun to write at the moment, and I have the most plans for this one. So please, leave a review, let me know how it is. You may notice a few retcons, a few shifts in writing style, just be aware that I started this chapter in May, and finished it... today. Things might be a little rocky.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **To Hell and Back Again  
Part 1  
**

* * *

Waking up in a shack in the middle of the woods was weird. It smelled of a half-rotten salad, and the fact that I had, the night before, been miles away was disturbing to say the least. It wasn't something I'd ever want to do again, but… well, it was certainly better than coming to with a black bag over my head and my hands tied behind my back.

Pretty much anything would be better than that, now that I think about it.

"He's up," an unfamiliar woman's voice calls angrily, pulling the bag from my head and making me wince. The light in here is blinding, but it doesn't take long for my eyes to adjust. I'm in a tower, likely the same tower I last remember being in… but I'm facing a massive window, looking down upon the valleyed city from high, high above. The bindings on my hands burn with every movement, some kind of rope.

""Don't hurt him!" I hear Summer squeak out, only to feel directly her request being ignored as something hard slams into the back of my head. Owww…

"Didn't take him long to wake up," a deep, gravelly voice comments. "I hit him hard, too…"

"Qrow!" Summer yells as I'm turned to face the small group.

It's a large room, and I'm near the back. Three people surround me, and I'm left to wonder how exactly I got into this position. The room is ornate, wooden, decorated in white and blue, themed like an oasis in the sands, with a desk behind the three. Headmaster's room, then.

 **[Savior of Remnant]  
Summer Rose**

 **[Bringer of Misfortune]  
Qrow Branwen**

 **[Forever Fallen]  
Dorothy Gale**

Why… the hell… does everyone have such a dramatic title…? I'm a goddamn petty thief! Forever Fallen? Bringer of Misfortune? Why is Summer, the Savior of Remnant, standing beside two obvious villains?

The man, Qrow, leans in and grabs my neck, pushing me and the chair back. "Alright then, kid," he starts, red eyes narrowing as he stares me down. He can't be older than Summer, and yet he reeks of my least favorite shelter. "You're going to tell us why exactly you were listening in on my friends here."

"Qrow!" Summer repeats, punching at his back. "He's a kid! He doesn't know any better!"

"And I didn't kill him, now did I? I just knocked him around a bit," Qrow responds, continuing to stare me down for a moment before pulling back. "So go on, kid. Lie through your teeth."

Easier said than done. "Right…" I start hoarsely, clearing my throat and shifting in my bindings. I try to start loosening the bonds as I talk. "Would you believe that I had a quest to do it…?"

"Ha." Qrow responds blankly, folding his arms and glaring at Summer for a moment. "He followed you to Shade, and you thought nothing of it. How do you believe someone who says they just so happened to be in a hurry to get to Shade, but won't take a carriage? The route you took, and the story he gave, none of it made sense."

"So you were the one following us…" I mutter, looking up at the young man.

* * *

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have unlocked the new Skill:**

 **Escape Bindings  
Passive: None  
Active: Escape specified binding instantly.  
Activation: Think of, mouth, or speak the words 'escape (wrists, ankles, fingers, etc.)'  
Cost: 100 AP**

* * *

Helpful, as always, but vague… as always. Would the bindings just fall off? What is leveling supposed to do if there's no passive? Qrow narrows his eyes at me, then smirks. "Observant little shit, isn't he," Qrow mutters to Dorothy, who nods in agreement. I do tend to be observant, don't I… even before the whole skill dedicated to it. "Observant and nosey. Now, besides this 'quest,' why did you listen in? What did you hear?"

Somebody's asking the big questions now. "I listened in because why not, and I heard _everything,_ " I answer, making Qrow narrow his eyes and Summer shift nervously.

"Everything being?" Qrow asks, only to receive my silence as a response. "Well? What did you hear? You a mute all the sudden?"

"No, I'm just not stupid," I mutter, looking between the three. My legs have been bound, too, and all of it far too tight to be comfortable. "I eavesdropped because it's what I do. I know things, otherwise I'm out of the loop. If I'm out of the loop with… three Huntsmen, then I'm just some Grimm fodder."

Summer frowns, about to speak up when Dorothy interrupts. "It's what you do? How old are you, and why is a kid an informant for-"

"That's not what he means," Qrow once again interrupts darkly, stepping back and pulling out a flask. "From what I heard, kid's a criminal. 'What he does' is gather information. So he can steal, or cheat, or lie, or do anything he wants with it. If you really did just stumble across this, kid…"

Summer finally takes the moment to step forwards, frowning. "Roman, please tell us what you heard. We talked about, um… a lot, so it'd be helpful if we knew, that way we could explain things."

"That way you could lie your way around what I heard, and ignore everything else," I respond blankly. "I heard everything, so explain everything."

"He heard nothing," Dorothy seems to realize, narrowing her eyes at me. I finally look her over, and I regret it. She's old, far older than the two beside her, and yet it's obvious she's a Huntress. There's not a single wrinkle on her tanned skin, and her long hazel hair cascades down her back like a wavy waterfall. She's in what I can only assume to be traditional Vacuan clothing, a white, short-sleeved dress shirt with an orange vest over the top, complete with thin white pants.

"He heard nothing important," she continues, shaking her head at the two, "but you two have tied him up and made everything serious, so now he pretends in the hopes that we just tell him everything."

Dorothy's shimmering blue eyes, in stark contrast to the red and silver of the other two, narrow in false discovery. She's tall, taller than the others, and I'd complement her form if she weren't likely some thirty years older than me. Qrow almost seems to believe her, sitting back casually onto the large semicircular desk in the center of the room, until…

Well, until I make some serious assumptions, and hope for the best. "I heard nothing, right… Should I go tell Salem what I heard, instead? That there's no maiden here?"

Qrow and Summer both have similar looks of surprise and horror, while Dorothy sets her foot between my legs, pushing against the chair and scooting me back towards the window. It's a wordless reminder that I could very easily be kicked out of the window, fall for nearly half a minute, and die horribly.

"O-Okay," Summer starts, gently easing Dorothy away. "Roman… you really don't want to do that. We really, really can't tell you everything, but Salem is a very, very bad person. Qrow… How about… you take Roman back to that village, get his weapon! I'll finish the… uh… _talk…_ and then meet you there! We can take Roman to Ozpin, he'll know what to do."

Qrow looks at Summer as if she'd just grown another head, and the Headmistress beside him has a similar look. "You can't be serious. You met him, what, three days ago, and already he's listened in on the _number one secret not to be told to anyone._ You're just suggesting we let him go?"

"I'm right here..." I quietly remind my little interrogation crew, leaning back with a grimace as Dorothy once again pushes me ever closer to the window behind me.

"Not let him go! Just stay with him, make sure he knows why he shouldn't… tell people, and then Ozpin will sort it all out! He's sixteen, Qrow!" Summer continues, frowning and glancing at me in worry.

Qrow scoffs, looking like he's about to say something, before he gives up. Something tells me 'annoyingly stubborn' is a trait I share with the Savior of Remnant.

"You can't seriously be considering this," Dorothy mutters, looking over the two younger Hunters with a critical gaze. Her blue eyes again flicker to me, arms crossed beneath her breasts. "His age should not matter when information is this critical…"

Summer shakes her head quickly, moving behind me and already starting to pull away at my bindings. "Ozpin let both me and Qrow in when we were only eighteen. Roman's a good person, he just…"

"Right here," I mumble yet again as my hands come free. I'm understandably slow to bring them in front of me, else Dorothy cut them off in a panic. "This was all a big misunderstanding, but now that I know, I want an explanation. Salem, maidens, all of it."

Qrow clicks his tongue. "Not a chance. I'll take you back to the village, then Summer can deal with you. I'm already sick of your voice."

Not the first time I've heard that. Summer unties my legs, and I almost whisper my thanks, until I remember exactly who tied me up in the first place. The silver-eyed savior steps back, and I blink as six eyes watch me all at once.

* * *

 **Quest Updated!**

 **Thus Kindly I Scatter**

 **COMPLETE: Follow Summer Rose**

 **Retrieve Melodic Cudgel**

* * *

"Well…" I begin, rubbing my wrists. I glance down at my grungy black shirt and white pants which have since been thoroughly dirtied. "Is it too much to ask for some nice clothes…?"

 **/-/**

"Ew."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, kid."

I scoff, glaring at Qrow in the mirror. My greatest fears have come to life today, and I'm not talking about nearly being beheaded by a giant monster bear. My perfect hair is a mess, black bags hang under my poor eyes, my holy, pale skin has been sullied by dirt and grime. Worst of all, my eyeshadow has long smudged, making me look like a panda who's seconds away from vomiting.

"I need a shower, now," I growl, looking around the small clothing shop. "I cannot be seen like this any longer, damnit."

Qrow laughs, only for me to shove him out of the way. Of course he's laughing at me, I look ridiculous! I know my sizes and measurements by heart, so it doesn't take me long to find a decent outfit. I've never looked good in anything but white, which is really annoying for obvious reasons.

A white, long-sleeved shirt, along with some jet black dress pants… it'll have to do. Checking out with the bag of new clothes, I nab a hat from a rack and slip it into my inventory when nobody's looking. Why didn't I just steal everything?

"Sorry to break it to you, kid, but there ain't exactly many showers around here," Qrow taunts as we leave. His red eyes burn a hole into the back of my head, and despite his teasing I'm fully aware of how serious he's taking this.

"Surely there's one in the nearest inn," I reason, ignoring Qrow's constant watch. All I recieve is a grunt in response, and so I take that as a… maybe?

Shrugging my shoulders, I keep my head low and wander the city streets, looking for an inn. Vacuo is a… storied place. 'If you can survive there, you're welcomed there.' A nice tagline, but pretty damned false as all of them are.

Mountains of dull, sandy rock tower around the city much like skyscrapers back home. Houses, big and small, line every inch of every side. This is a city, the capital city. Not exactly hard to survive in a place like this.

Tanned rock, dusty and traveled, turns to grey, organized cobble beneath our feet. One of many centers in the city, a massive fountain sits surrounded by palm trees and benches, with people crowding the wide walkways leading in four separate directions. Up above, winding roads allow for cars, buses, and motorcycles to fly by, casting much needed shade on the scalding streets below.

Shops, stores, cafes, and other buildings cramp against one another in a circle around the center, stacking themselves up into tall towers of commerce. One such place, thankfully sat at street level, hangs a large sign from above its door. _Home Away From Home,_ an inn, by the looks of it. Friendly, welcoming art is plastered to the large window, and little postcards from different Vacuan cities are taped all along its edges.

Qrow and I both silently note the symbol in the bottom corner of the window, a silhouette of a head with animal ears crossed out in red.

Pushing his way inside, Qrow immediately takes a swig of his mystery flask, getting a confused and immediately disappointed look from the woman working at the desk. I follow him in, and am about to start the Roman Torchwick patented introduction when Qrow loudly burps and leans into the desk.

"My friend needs a shower. Hasn't had one in weeks. Heh." Qrow burps again, making the woman lean back uncomfortably. There's a moment, just a single one, where I debate slamming him in the back of the head with my baton. That'd probably go badly.

Instead, I turn away from the oncoming disaster and look around. Thankfully empty, this little inn has only one little waiting room, with six comfy-looking chairs all color coded to be blue and white, like the colors of an oasis. A vine, laden with budding pink flowers, swirls and wraps around the walls and low ceiling, and a small water fountain sits atop a glass table in the center. Vacuans like their water…

"Hear that?" Qrow asks me, elbowing me far too hard in the back. "Free, how sweet is that? Public baths…" He trails off, looking back at the disturbed hostess. "Y'know, sweetheart, I could live here. Oasis is so much nicer than Vale, I tell ya…"

Slipping into the only door available and shutting it before I can hear any more of that trainwreck, I sigh. A hall, short and simple, with four labeled doors on either side and a door at the end with the symbol of water. Could be a bit less vague about it…

Stepping into the public showers, I'm relieved to find it empty. I set the bag near the door, then take a removable showerhead and wrap it around the handle to jam it shut. I am not being seen naked.

I pull off my old, horrid clothes, and start to finally wash. Finally, there's some time to actually think. Time to plan, time to… recuperate. It feels odd, and actually a bit uncomfortable. There's so much to go over. Salem, maidens… what did I get myself into with this quest?

More importantly, my semblance still hasn't explained itself. If this is really like some… video game, then is this quest a story quest? THE story quest? Am I the main character? I can't be, with a title like 'Petty Thief.' Not when Summer is there being the Savior of Remnant, nor when the man she's traveling with who acts twice his age has a title so… villain-y.

I sigh, cleaning off my eyes and face. My semblance… if it even is a semblance… brings about so many questions that I don't even know what I don't know. AURA, AP, HP, abilities, skills, all of this… where does it end? What level is the average Huntsman, do they use skills like I do?

Turning off the shower and drying myself off with a stream of boiling air that is probably pumped straight from outside, I manage to dress myself without a mirror, reaching into my inventory and pulling out the hat. It's nothing special, a bowler cap with a dull red ribbon tied around it, but it fits, and it helps cover the mess that is my poor hair.

Unjamming the door and hopping out with a new spring to each step, I leave behind my bag of old clothes with confidence. Someone else can deal with that! The end of the hall comes quickly, and I open the door back to the welcoming little foyer… finding the cute little hostess hunched over her desk, looking ready to vomit, and Qrow nowhere in sight.

Don't really know what else I expected.

Ignoring the lady and silently making my way outside, I'm unsurprised to find Qrow on a nearby bench, drinking away his sorrows.

"Something tells me you are less charming than you think you are," I speak up as I approach, hands behind my back. The poor man has the gall to actually look scorned, huffing loudly as he stands.

"You try doing better, hot shot. She wouldn't know handsome if it… it…"

"Swept her off her feet in a romantic gesture?"

"Yeah, whatever," Qrow shrugs, grumbling to himself. "If you're done crying about how you look, we need to get going. Summer will probably beat us there at this rate, and I'm already ready to drop you off to whoever the hell will take you."

"Aww, you do a lovely impression of every attempted foster family," I coo teasingly, smiling as Qrow leads me along.

"Oh, what, am I getting the sob story so soon?" Qrow jabs back, not even bothering to look at me as he stumbles ahead.

"You know, I like Summer a lot more," I start, deciding against goading the man further. "Are you two partners? From an old Huntsmen team, or something?"

"This ain't an interview, kid, you don't get to ask questions."

I roll my eyes, reaching to my baton - still shoved into a pocket - and tapping it. I need more ammunition, but what does it even use…? I wasn't exactly paying attention when I fired it last, so does it use bullets, or Dust, or neither…?

A crash of a nearby window makes me pause. It came from above, and I instinctively grab hold of my hat, shielding my eyes in case of falling glass. Once the telltale shatter hits the hard stone of the street, I look up.

* * *

 **You Have Received a Quest!**

 **Oasis Eleven**

 **-Stop the Bank Robbery!**

 **Rewards:**

 **8000 XP - 500 Lien**

* * *

A shadowy figure flies out of a window countless stories up, hooking onto hanging sign and using it to throw themselves across to an adjacent tower. Qrow audibly curses, but I'm already started up the metal stairs crudely drilled into the side of the cramped tower.

There's a yell from below, then several louder ones from above. Why am I doing this? This is a new quest, failing it isn't going to kill Summer. Still… more XP, more Lien, and a chance to try some new abilities. I reach the top of the stairs, a ladder reaching the roof, and climb it.

What I expect when I reach the top is not what I get. A clothesline runs from this building to an adjacent one, thin and unlikely to carry more weight than the shirts and pants that hang from it. The towers are nothing like the skyscrapers of Vale, of varying heights little more than buildings stacked on top of one another. The sun shines down, uninhibited at this height, giving me a perfect view of the bank robber I'm to be chasing.

A girl, who can't be any older than I am, already halfway across the clothesline.

Shit.

"Hey!" I call out to the girl, running up to the edge and stopping myself before my legs can throw me to my death. "Be careful! You can't just-"

A shard of glass flies towards me, and I stumble out of the way at the last moment, eyes wide. The girl's eyes, a fiery vermilion, are wide and panicked, her long black hair covering half of her face as she continues to carefully walk across the chasm.

"I'm not a cop," I continue, looking back and cursing as Qrow arrives, the massive sword on his back _really_ not helping the situation. "And… shit, neither is he! Just come back before you fall off and die! That is _NOT_ going to hold!"

The girl doesn't respond, looking down at her feet as she continues across. Hanging from one arm is a duffel bag, probably full of enough lien to make me drool in any other situation. The only problem is that it's probably far heavier than the girl herself.

I curse under my breath, looking down at the quickly faltering clothesline and then back at Qrow. I don't even have to say anything, thankfully, for him to dash forwards. Effortlessly, he jumps out into the chasm, grabbing the girl just as the line snaps beneath her, landing on the opposite roof with a screaming ball of crime in his arms.

I… don't bother trying to repeat Qrow's heroics, not that I could even if I wanted to. Looking down at the streets far below, and the police officers quickly rushing up the steps of the opposite building, I almost feel… bad.

I mean, I never resorted to something as big as bank robbery, because I didn't have to to survive. Bank robberies are large scale operations, with multiple…

Multiple criminals involved...

I look back at the bank, furrowing my brow and slowly walking up to the edge of the roof. The bank is stuffed into an opposite tower, its front window shattered and a few police officers already inside.

* * *

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Reward: 8000 XP - 500 Lien**

* * *

But was it really? Was that all, just a stupid kid who got desperate enough to try something like that? Watching Qrow hand over the teenager, I silently sigh. She's thrown in handcuffs, and I can't hear what they're saying, but Qrow gestures to me and I get a look from one officer that strikes fear into the hearts of petty thieves everywhere.

Thankfully, I don't seem to be recognized. Climbing back down and meeting back up with Qrow, I don't stick around to watch the poor girl get toted off by police. I'm still… curious as to her plan, but it doesn't matter now. Qrow ushers me along, and we continue our way out of the city. I'm just glad I didn't have to stick around to get interviewed.

"So you gonna tell me what your plan was," Qrow starts up, glancing up at the winding roads above. We're starting to reach the edge of the bowl that is Oasis, and I can tell I'm not the only one really not looking forward to climbing so many steps. "Or are we just going to pretend that didn't happen?"

"It happened," I shrug, watching Qrow's back. "I didn't really have a plan, and I didn't really do much. Almost got impaled… that's about it."

Qrow nods, chuckling to himself. Of course he'd find my near death experience funny. "That you did… Summer told me you wanted to become a Huntsman. You barely handled yourself against an Ursa, you couldn't even stop a little girl from crossing a clothesline, and you've been wearing your hat backwards since you very badly attempted to steal it."

I sputter and immediately fix my hat. Do bowler hats even have a front and back? I curse, looking at the inside for some kind of tag while Qrow laughs. He can laugh all he wants! I slip the hat on right and shake my head with a grumble, content to stew in silence as we make our way to the first of many steps up the mountain.

Surprisingly, Qrow accepts the silence. I know it won't last, but it's still nice nonetheless. Stairs carved into the stone itself shift to metal, grated stairways that curl around buildings, only to return to stone. Railings thankfully run along the sides, preventing any stupid children from falling, but they're flimsy at best. Even in the capital, in such a massive, bustling city, safety takes a back seat to beauty.

They're all the same…

"Criminal out of necessity. Always hated that sob story, you know that? There are ways to survive without hurting people. Always have been, always will be."

"I don't hurt people," I mumble, only half interested in the conversation. Is white good or bad for heat…? Hard to remember when I'm boiling alive. "I just stole. That's literally it. Pickpocketed some Lien, stole a car once… kid stuff, you know."

"Right," Qrow chuckles softly, shaking his head and rubbing the nape of his neck. "You really picked a bad person to try to swindle, kid. Summer let you come with her for some reason, but I'm just curious as to why you needed to follow her."

I hum to myself, shrugging my shoulders. Can't tell him the real reason, since I don't know it. "Just felt like she was important. I didn't exactly have a plan, but she looked the real 'rich hero' type, and Shade Academy was on the eventual to-do list…"

"Why Shade?" Qrow asks immediately, hands in his pockets. He's hunched over even while he walks, like he really is twice his age. "Beacon's probably the best Academy you're gonna get as a thief. Ozpin's the real welcoming type."

"I didn't go to Signal," I admit easily, smirking. "I figured it'd be easier to forge documents if I went to a different Kingdom."

Qrow glances back at me, piercing red meeting casual green. Somehow, I get the feeling he doesn't believe me. He lets it drop, though, and we finally reach the summit along the edge of the city.

It's… still breathtaking, even while the sun above tries to kill me, and people pass by in droves. Nothing but desert in every direction outside of the city, though, and the path back to the village… It's a day's walk, as in a full day of walking, and in scorching heat…

Vacuo really is the worst, isn't it?

 **/-/**

Like a badly suspended decoration in a children's play, the shattered moon hung static in the colorful dusk that is the sky. Someone let a kid with one too many crayons color up the horizon, a messy mix of pink and yellow and white that some people like Summer may consider pretty. Not I. Qrow doesn't seem to like it either, with all the grimacing he's doing. We're making great time, not bothering with the small talk and frequent stops Summer enjoyed.

Still, though, I may not get my weapon until night truly falls, and then that's one more day stuck traveling between a boiling desert and a humid rainforest. My semblance - that's what I'm going to call it from now on, even if it's not - thankfully allows me the pleasure of not needing to deal with sore feet, or sore legs, or sore… anything.

It's the little things.

Running a hand through my hair and then promptly readjusting my hat, I glance around. Nothing but plateaus, mountains, and rocks in every direction. Everything below the horizon is pitch black, a narrow time between twilight and night where we can just barely make out the stone beneath us. The paths are far less obvious out here, when there aren't forests to carve through, but Qrow is an expert on these things. He pretends to be, at least, and I'm not really one to argue.

Looking back at my shadow, barely visible in the strange, dark twilight, I sigh. It stretches off until I can't make it out from the shadow of the world itself. The darkness, the lack of color that slowly approaches us… it makes me paranoid. Everything does, but this… just a bit more than most things.

 _Observe._

Several blue boxes appear in front of my eyes, and though I'm still looking over my shoulder, as I turn my head I spot more boxes, to either side of us. Each one…

* * *

 **Uroboros**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **AP: 550/550**

* * *

Uroboros… Every single one. My eyes widen and I quickly blink away the boxes, stuffing my hands in my pockets and wrapping my fingers around my baton. Unless they're all strangely named animals… then they're Grimm. Grimm are attracted to negativity, so just don't be scared… Easy! Roman Torchwick is never scared! Now to just… calm my heart a bit, and stop shaking.

"Something wrong, kid?" Qrow suddenly speaks up, the first time since we'd began our trek. I'd almost forgotten his voice, but it's oddly grounding.

"No, just…" I pause, clearing my throat. "They're… all around us, aren't they?"

Qrow chuckles, a soft, almost amused laugh. Asshat. "Yeah, they are. Being observant ain't always a good thing. Just don't walk off the path and we'll be fine." He cracks his neck, scratching his cheek and returning to silence.

Well good, I can handle silence. Definitely. I keep my eyes on the road, and on the quickly retreating sunlight, trying to keep myself from worrying about how we'll soon be bathed in darkness, surrounded by at least a dozen Grimm.

Grimm that… notably use AP, which I haven't seen on anyone but myself. Is that a bad sign? I shake my head, silently swallowing and closing my eyes. There's still a lot to figure out about my semblance, and a lot of unanswered questions, but that doesn't matter. I need to follow this quest, whether it's really a 'story' quest or otherwise, and that means getting my new weapon. Salem, maidens, all of that… not right now.

 _Stats._

* * *

 **STATISTICS**

 **Name: Roman Torchwick**

 **Level: 3 (8000/10000 XP)**

 **HP: 200/200  
AP: 300/300  
AURA: 210/210**

 **Title: Petty Thief**

 **STR: 10 + 0**

 **DEX: 16 + 0**

 **CON: 10 + 0**

 **WIS: 13 + 0**

 **INT: 16 + 0**

 **CHA: 16 + 0**

 **LUC: 20 + 0**

 **Free Points: 5**

* * *

Still a petty thief… though, I did forget to put more points in, didn't I? And I'm pretty close to level four… I put three points into charisma, and two points into intelligence. I'll hopefully be able to get everything to twenty in a few levels, but those two seem like the most important right now. Won't help me fighting Grimm… but talking my way out of being kicked out of a building seems like a useful skill that I'd like to improve.

 _Observe Qrow_

* * *

 **Name: Qrow Branwen**

 **Level: 51**

 **HP: 150/150  
AURA: 15000/15000**

 **Title: Bringer of Misfortune**

* * *

So… it seems like, for normal people, HP never increases, only AURA. Interesting, but also a bit… strange. Does that mean I can survive more without aura? It must. Still, level 51 is… almost obscene compared to my measly level 3, and Summer hadn't even _shown_ a level when I'd observed her earlier. Does that mean she's an even higher level, or that there's something odd happening with her…?

"You… and Summer," I start, trying to keep my mind off of the surrounding Grimm as I walk beside Qrow. "You were teammates, weren't you? Back whenever you two were young?"

"What gives you that impression?" Qrow bites back, narrowing his red eyes at me. In the fading light, they almost seem to glow. "Like I said earlier, this isn't an interview. _You_ don't ask the questions."

"Well, I'd asked earlier, and you'd immediately deflected." I shrug, forcing a smirk onto my face, even if he can't see it in the approaching dark. "You two seem the same age, and Summer seems pretty close to you. Plus… she did mention Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, letting you and Qrow into the whole Salem loop together when you were both the same age, so…"

"So she said too much, again…" Qrow sighs, rubbing his cheek and hunching his shoulders. "You helped stop a robbery, so despite listening in on what you shouldn't have… whatever. We were teammates, yeah," he explains, glancing at me as the path slowly winds up a dune, "but it's not much of a team anymore. We all work on our own, for the most part, or in pairs. Point is, _kid,_ we're professional Huntsmen."

I nod, sighing to myself and looking back up the path. There's a lot to ask, but little Qrow would actually answer. We reach the top of the dune just in time for the sun to finally leave its final colors in the sky behind, shadowy clouds quickly blotting out the moon and coating us in instant darkness.

Thankfully, our destination is just ahead, lights of the buildings bringing a faint glow to the border town. Shiruda, if I remember correctly. I'd told the man making my weapon to send it up the road to here once the commission had been finished. He'd mentioned a post office to pick up the weapon, so… Here's hoping he wasn't lying about not taking too long...

When we reach the bottom of the dune, Qrow walks ahead, looking over his shoulder at me. "Grab your weapon and meet me at the tavern. I'll be askin' around for Summer… if she isn't here yet, then we'll find a room to rent."

I nod, slipping through the town's gate with Qrow and sighing to myself. I hadn't gotten a proper tour of the city last time Summer and I'd passed through, so I have to search for the office. Am I going to have to show ID…? The city is an interesting one, a mix of the Vacuo I'd seen in Oasis and the Vale village we'd passed through on the way here. Some buildings stand tall, stacked with small houses and painted with vibrant blues, while others are bigger but stouter, with decorated roofs that stand on their own, separate from one another. It's easy to tell, now, which culture is which, but strange to see them mesh.

The marketplace near the walls is particularly interesting, with many stalls shambled together and crowded, despite shops and indoor markets lining the cobbled streets. A mix of peoples, with a mix of incomes, I'd guess. Passing by a few stalls that are somehow still open this late, I wave my hand and ignore the apples and fish and meats offered to me. It does make me wonder how they grow things here, where arid land meets greenery, but I'm not interested in the agricultural studies of some town in the middle of nowhere.

It doesn't take too long to find the post office I'm looking for, a small building with a sign of an envelope above the door that I'd almost call… cute. Since the invention of the CCTS nearly seventy years ago, letters have started falling out of style altogether. Even still, using the CCTS has only become an option for the general public in recent years, with the invention of scrolls to help access it.

I step inside, greeted with what I can only describe as the ugliest room I have ever seen. Putting a hand over my mouth to help stop the gagging, my eyes scan over light green walls, faded even further to look like sickness itself. Boxes upon boxes have been stacked on the far wall, with a completely off colored row of post office boxes filling the leftmost wall. A cramped desk sits across from them, with a door behind it. Seems nobody's even here this late, and yet the door was left unlocked.

Do they _want_ me to steal things?

I dig through boxes, finding the one with my name on it, and slip it under my arm. I'd steal, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, and… I don't really want to get arrested here. Before I can vomit - it'd blend in with the walls, trust me - I escape that rechid office and breathe fresh air, shaking my head. Next… 'the tavern.' Assuming Qrow had meant the inn I'd stayed at with Summer, since the floor below had been a bar full of drunks, I make my way down the dark streets, ready to finally have a good night's rest.

* * *

 **Quest Updated!**

 **Thus Kindly I Scatter**

 **COMPLETE: Retrieve Melodic Cudgel**

 **Prevent the Destruction of Shade Academy**


End file.
